gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 7
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 7 is the seventh volume of the official manga of the same name. The seventh volume is set after the events of the movie. Chapter 39 - It is the unexpected Chihatan Island! Plot Summary After a boat accident, the Chi-Ha-Tan Sensha-do club end up stranded on a small island. Claiming the island for their school, they set about ensuring their survival whilst they await rescue, but their impulsiveness and lack of discipline squander the island's resources and harm their chances of survival. Disgusted by the incompetence of Nishi, Fukuda secretly mutinies against her and assumes command of the division. Fukuda reforms the Chi-Ha-Tan students into a disciplined, effective community. However, an unexpected typhoon leaves her in a quandary. At this moment, Nishi appears, having realised her own failures through Fukuda's actions. Nishi capably rallies the Chi-Ha-Tan students and allows them to weather the storm, after which a rescue helicopter arrives to pick them up. Characters Appearing * Kinuyo Nishi * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Fukuda * Nagura * Hamada * Teramoto * Ikeda * Saori Takebe * Erika Itsumi Chapter 40 - It is tracking Darjeeling-sama! Plot Summary In a sustained effort to refine Rosehip's inelegant manners, Assam instructs her to study Darjeeling's behaviour for a day. Rosehip shadows her commander as she walks around school, flirts with Orange Pekoe, and plays the piano. Rosehip mimics the actions with Assam, but falls asleep whilst listening to Darjeeling's music. As she does, Darjeelng confides that she thinks that Rosehip is fine just as she is. Characters Appearing * Rosehip * Assam * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Huge Burn *Mystery Case *Moe Sleeves *Grave Marker *The Shredded Cabbage Polka *Tank Helmet *The Looks *Professional League *The Person Inside *Dead Battery *That Kid Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Momo Kawashima * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Nonna * Katyusha * Klara * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Rukuriri * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Kinuyo Nishi * Hosomi * Fukuda * Hamada * Teramoto * Ikeda * Alice Shimada * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi Chapter 41 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Maho Nishizumi (young) * Miho Nishizumi (young) * Boko * Shiho Nishizumi * Tsuneo Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi (young) Chapter 42 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Saemonza * Oryou * Erwin * Caesar * Carpaccio Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Wig *Abort, Retry, Fail? *Power of Observation *A Pursuit Too Far Sodoko *Mika's Hat *Useless *Safety Measures *Seconds *Rental Release Day *Altogether Now! *Volleyball Muscle! *Popular Merchandise *Technique *Prejudice *It's Alright Characters Appearing * Saori Takebe * Mako Reizei * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Nekonya * Momoga * Piyotan * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Anchovy * Pepperoni * Carpaccio * Siko * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Azumi * Megumi Chapter 43 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Alina * Klara Chapter 44 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Kinuyo Nishi * Fukuda * Hosomi * Haru Tamada * Ikeda * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Mako Reizei * Teramoto * Miho Nishizumi * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama Omake 3 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Mini-Peppa| (in dream) * Mini-Chovy (in dream) * Mecha-Paccio (in dream) * Mini-Paccio (in dream) * Mecha-Darjeeling (in dream) * Mecha-Assam (in dream) * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe Omake 4 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Erika Itsumi * Miho Nishizumi * Maho Nishizumi Back Cover 4Koma Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Erika Itsumi * Maho Nishizumi * Koume Akaboshi * Panzer III Commander * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Boko * Jagdpanther Commander * Alice Shimada * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi Trivia *Chapter 41 marks the first "appearance" of Tsuneo Nishizumi, Maho and Miho's father and Shiho's husband, but his face is never seen as his head is either cut or hid by a mask. *After chapter 40, all chapters and omakes (except those featuring 4komas) are untranslated by scanlations. *Strangely there is no chapter 38. Volume 6's last chapter is Chapter 37 and Volume 7's first chapter is Chapter 39. Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga